A tactician in love
by dogsrock101
Summary: This is a hectorXoc tactician story with few minor pairings. hope you enjoy!


I always loved to make bets because I usually won them. I always outsmart my opponent and end up getting money, or whatever the deal was. But this time, I lost.

"NO!" I shouted and buried my face in my hands. How could Guy have lost? When I get my hands on that man…

"Aha! I will come by your tent to pick you up tonight, my lovely Amy," his annoying voice came and I shot a glare at him. He only smirked and started to walk away, throwing a fist up in victor.

I walked over to Guy, who looked like he'd been slapped across the face. "I thought you would've won. What happened?" I asked.

He looked at me sheepishly. "Huh, I didn't think that Raven was that strong."

"Yeah me neither especially with all the training you've been doing lately."

"I guess I need to train more!"

I sighed. "You do that. God, I just want to die now…"

"Why?"

"I just made a bet against Sain and lost…"

"Not my problem!"

I glared at him. "You lost, so yes it is your problem…I am going to murder you…" I hissed. He only smirked, looking amused. Ha, you think I'm joking? I swiped my dagger from my belt, and that sure caught him off guard.

"Hey! You're only joking right?" he said, putting up his hands and taking a few steps back.

I grinned. "No," I said and before I could even blink, he dashed off. "Hey!" I shouted and started to chase him. I sighed when I didn't find him after a while and scowled as I lay down in the grass.

"I heard you're going on a date?" I heard a deep, rough voice say.

I sat up and turned to see who it was. I would recognize that dark blue hair anywhere… "Hello to you too, Hector."

He scowled. "Does that answer my question?"

"Hmm guess not."

"So are you going on a date with Sain or what?"  
I made a face. "Sadly, I am…I lost a bet to him so I have to go…"

Hector laughed and I stood up, crossing my arms over my chest. "You lost a bet to SAIN?"

I glared at him. "Shut up Hector. Aren't I the one that beat you in three bets?"

He scowled again. "That was just luck!"  
"I won three bets out of three," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Aw shut up. But I do feel bad for Sain; the guy has to go on a date with YOU."

"Well if any woman had to spend a night with you I'm sure she would rather kill herself," I said, feeling a smirk playing on my lips.

"That is NOT true."

"Is so."

"No."

"Yes," I said as I started to walk toward him.

"You know, you are really annoying."

I smirked as I stood right in front of him and looked up at him. "Sometimes I wonder if you really are Lord Uther's brother."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that an insult?"

I grinned. "Well what I'm saying is that Lord Uther's so gentle and sweet unlike you…so…figure it out yourself." It took his brain to register for a moment and a scowl passed his face.

"You little brat!" he boomed as I dashed off, laughing.

* * *

"It was a lovely evening my sweet butterfly! I hope we can spend another just like it!" Sain exclaimed, putting on a smile that most women would call charming.

"Hmm, see you tomorrow," I mumbled.

"Of course! How it will make my day to just see your beautiful brown hair, wondrous green eyes, and your magnificent smile!"

"You know Sain, since I went through our bet and all; I am officially allowed to break your skull."

"Ooh, your harsh words wound my heart!" he exclaimed, clutching his heart.

"You should be happy that it wasn't my hand that wound you."

"Ah, my lovely Amy, for your words may have been cruel, but coming from your lips, those were the sweetest words I've ever heard!"

"I wonder where you get the nerves to say that."

He grinned. "It comes from my heart, where my feelings for you lay!"  
"Good night Sain," I said curtly as I turned around and went into my tent.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet Amy!" he said before he too walked to his tent. I sighed as I walked over to my blanket. It was such a long night; what with Sain jabbering about how beautiful I was all. I grabbed my other blanket and lay down except it didn't feel like my blanket…it felt like a human actually, a rather big, muscular one…I shrugged. It's probably just my imagination. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!" a voice said urgently. I closed my eyes tighter and curled up closer to my blanket. Since when was it so hard? Oh well… "Wake up!" the voice said again.

"No!" I mumbled and clutched onto my blanket. I was just feeling myself lose consciousness when…

"Damn you Amy! Get off!" the voice said now much louder than the first two times it spoke. I rubbed my eyes and groggily opened my eyes. All I saw was the tent flap and my belongings and I closed my eyes again. "Wake up!" the voice shouted.

I let out an irritated sigh and sat up. "Okay what's the big deal here?"

"Do you see what you're sitting on, woman?"

That voice came from…I faced my right and looked down to see an attractive man with dark blue hair and matching eyes. A scowl was on his face. I lay back down and closed my eyes. It's only Hector…my eyes snapped open. Only Hector? Wait am I on top of…? I sat up suddenly and looked down again and surely enough, I was sitting on top of the Ostian Lord.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you in my tent?"

"Why are you still sitting on me!" he growled.

"You're surprisingly comfortable," I said and grinned. He glared at me and pushed me off of him. I scowled at him as he got up and stretched. "So tell me again what you were doing in my tent?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment, putting his hand to his chin. "Hmm…I don't know but I think I had a bit to drink last night…I don't remember drinking at all though…"

A snicker escaped my lips. I had completely forgotten about that! Lyn and I put some very powerful wine in his canteen and mixed it with his water, just to have some fun. "Even the oh mighty Lord Hector has a few drinks and gets drunk huh?"

He scowled. "Get out of here!"

I folded my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget that this is my tent?"

"Oh…right," he mumbled and walked out of my tent, pushing me down in the process. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I crawled back to my blanket. What a strange morning…

* * *

I walked up to him after he stopped shouting. He was now holding his big brown cloak and letting the water drip down onto the grass.

"What happened?" I asked innocently as I looked up at him.

He glared at me. "My cloak is wet."

"Aw now why would've that happened?" I said and batted my eyelashes sweetly, just the way Serra taught me.

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, maybe someone THREW IT IN THE RIVER?"

I frowned. "Who would do that? How very cruel of them."  
He poked my shoulder. "I know it was you."

I gasped. "What, me? Why would you even think that I would do such a horrible thing?"

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe because you love to torture me."

I grinned. "Hmm, I do love to torture me, but you still have no proof it was me!"

"It's proof enough! Now dry this up!" he roared and threw his cloak on me. I stumbled back and threw it off my face. I scowled at him and he only grinned back. Ooh that man gets on my nerves… I smacked the back of his head before laughing and running off.

* * *

"Damn it Marcus I don't care if Eliwood is a lord or not!" I said in an irritated tone at the purple haired paladin.

His eyebrows furrowed. Oh great, lecture time. "Lord Eliwood is a great lord I assure you Lady Amy, and I do wish that you will treat him with a bit more respect!"

I snorted. "Well maybe if he followed my orders and stopped being such a wimp I would give him more respect."

"Lord Eliwood is a strong and loyal man, and I assure you that he is not a wimp! He also knows what he's doing!"  
"Oh yeah? Are you a tactician? Do you know everybody's strengths and weaknesses? If I let him go up on the front lines, archers would've gone loose! Eliwood should listen to me before he bothers skipping off to the front lines!"

His face started to turn red from anger. "Now you listen here Lady Amy, first of all that is no way how you…"

"Marcus," a voice said from behind him. Speak of the devil. A red head walked up next to him. "It is fine. I should've listened to Amy's plan and she had every right to yell at me."

"…Yes milord," Marcus murmured and walked away.

"Look who's trying to look like a hero," I mumbled as I crossed my arms across my chest.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're welcome, Amy. I really wonder how you managed to become a tactician."  
I opened my mouth to let all of the horrible words that crossed my head be released but a new voice intervened. "Now Eliwood, you and I both know that Amy can be very hot headed at times, but her tactics are amazing."

I grinned in triumph as I looked up to the lord. "Thanks Hector, it's nice to know that you compliment people every once in a while."

He scowled. "Of course I compliment people, I have manners!"

I laughed. "You have bad manners."

"Now lookie here you pipsqueak, I have good manners too!"

"Oh really? Then how come you even…" we trailed off a while shouting at each other. Neither of us noticed Eliwood leave.

* * *

I noticed Farina run up from behind Kent and grab onto his hand. He looked at her and said a few words, which she responded by laughing. I smiled and glanced over to my right, where the annoying knight had his arm wrapped around a red headed troubadour. She blushed but rested her head against his shoulder, and his grin widened. It was nice to see that he was finally sticking with one girl and one girl only.

"Erky, you'll freeze though!" a voice complained. I glanced over to see Erk shuffling away from Serra, his face a bright red, and he was cloak less. Serra followed him, a cloak a little too big for her wrapped around her shoulders. I smiled and looked back ahead, trudging along like any other day. It was nice to see this cold day bring people closer.

"Aren't you cold?"

I looked to my right and tilted my head up to see my blue headed lover. I grinned. "Nope."

"How are you not? It's FREEZING!" he said and hugged his big cloak closer to him.

"It's not even that cold! After all Hector, I've been walking around for four years alone, in the cold and in the hot. I'm used to this."

"Well, I'm cold okay? At least it's not snowing."

"I wish it was snowing!"

He looked at me like I was the craziest person alive. "You are a strange one."

"Look who's talking."

He scowled at me and I noticed that his ears were a bright pink. I said nothing as I took off my cloak and threw it on his head. "What the?" he said as he took off my cloak and held it in his hands. "What's this for?"  
I shrugged. "You said you were cold."

"This won't fit me!"

I sighed and snatched it out of his hands. I flattened it in my hands and glanced back at him again. "Stop walking for a second."

He obeyed and I wrapped my cloak around his neck. It didn't look half bad on him. But nothing ever really looked bad on Hector…I smiled as I started to walk and he followed. "What's this supposed to do?

"Think of it as a scarf."

"Oh…but won't you be cold?"

I grinned. "No, of course not! I'm wearing long sleeves aren't I?"

He was quiet for a moment before answering. "Thanks."

I gasped dramatically. "The oh might Lord Hector has thanked me for my humble offer! I am so honored, Your Excellency."

"Aw shut up," he mumbled and playfully pushed me. I laughed and pushed him back. Even though I wasn't even wearing a cloak, I've never felt warmer.

* * *

"Hey! Damn it, who pushed me?" I growled as I turned around. Wil grinned and ran off before I could do anything. I sighed and turned back around. Great, I need more stew now. A firm hand on my shoulder stopped me from walking back over to Rebecca. I looked up and saw Hector, his hair and armor dripping, and carrots were on his head. It took me a moment to realize that it was my stew that had fallen on him and I burst out in a fit of laughter.

"What do you think you're laughing at?" he hissed.

"Hector…you…have….carrots…on…your….head!" I managed to say between giggles.

"They're your carrots!" he snapped. Here we are, arguing about carrots. "Now dry me up!"

"No way!" I said and tried to dash off but his grip tightened, and it hurt. "Fine," I huffed. I walked off to Merlinus and got a towel from him with Hector following. "Here," I said and threw it at his face. He said nothing as he quickly dried himself with the towel and handed it back to me. I handed it back to Merlinus and started to walk away like nothing happened. Hector grabbed onto my wrist and twirled me around.

He grinned. "Now, where do you think you're going missy? You're not getting away from dropping stew on my face without a punishment."

I smirked. "Only if you can catch me," I said before dashing off.

* * *

"Snow!" I shouted and giggled as I flung myself into it. I rolled onto my back and started to move both my arms and legs.

"What are you doing?" Hector asked as I saw his head poke into my view.

I grinned. "I'm making a snow angel."

"Oh, here's your cloak back by the way," he said and threw it on my face. I took it off my face and let it rest on the snow.

"Can you put it in my tent?"

He scowled. "I'm not your maid!"

I sighed. "You're so lazy!"

"You're the lazy one, not putting your own cloak away!"

I got up carefully, not to ruin my snow angel. I looked down at it and I grinned. I've never made one so perfect before. I grabbed my cloak and quickly put it away in my tent. When I returned to my snow angel, I saw a footprint in it.

"Hector!" I shouted, looking around the area. I saw a glimpse of his blue hair and I ran off, but the snow slowed me down. After all, it was a few inches deep. "Hector!" I shouted again and I noticed him walk faster. I grinned. I am a strategist Hector, and I don't have to be a fast runner to catch up to you. I leaned down and made a snowball. Taking aim, I threw it. A second later it smacked into the back of the Ostian Lord's head. A direct hit. I grinned and Hector turned to face me, his eyes narrowing.

"Why you little...!" he shouted and he too started to roll up a snow ball. As he stood up again, I threw another snowball at him, now hitting him smack in the face. I roared with laughter as he quickly brushed it off his face. He finally threw one, but I quickly dodged it.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout and I turned to see Lyn, shaking snow off her hair. I felt something cold smack into the back of my head. I turned back around and saw Hector laughing. As I knelt down and started to form a snowball, a snowball smacked into Hector's face. He brushed it off and glared at me, but I only shrugged. I stood up and saw Lyn standing up next to me. We grinned at each other.

I raised my hand which held the snowball. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" I shouted and threw one. Hector dodged it and it hit Sain's face. Priscilla gasped and she quickly brushed it out of his face. Sain grinned at me before he too started to form a snowball. He threw it and I dodged it, but another one hit my back. Lyn handed me a snowball and I took it. I turned to face my attacker and it was Eliwood, who was smirking at me. Ninian was next to him with her hand on her mouth, laughing hysterically.

"Lord Eliwood!" she exclaimed through her giggles. He looked at her and smiled. I honestly don't know what she sees in that man. I remembered the snowball in my hand and threw it. It hit his cheek and he turned to face me, venom in his eyes. I smirked.

Not before long everyone in the entire camp was having a snowball fight. I laughed as I dodged another one from Hector. I love snow.

* * *

I watched the small snowflakes fall gently around me. There wasn't much snow on the ground today, but it was snowing beautifully. I leaned my head against the tree and closed my eyes. It wouldn't be that bad to fall asleep like this…

"Hey Amy," a rough voice said. I opened my eyes to see Hector, who was now taking a seat beside me in the grass. I noticed that he was armor less, and I could see the thick muscles in his arms.

"Hi Hector," I murmured.

"Hmm, you tired?"  
"Yeah, I am…I haven't gotten much sleep these past few days…" I said and yawned.

"Why's that?"

"Nightmares…"

"Oh…you…want to talk about it?"

I snorted. "Since when are you so sensitive?"

"I'm just trying to be nice!"

I sighed. "Thanks. It's just that…well…in my nightmares, there's my father…and he's beating my mother…" I said, my voice quivering. "I'm standing there and watching helplessly."  
"Oh Amy…" he murmured and put an arm around me. I leaned against him.

"Good night…Hector…"

"Good night Amy." Before I left consciousness, I could've sworn that I felt lips against my forehead.

* * *

I awoke to find myself in Hector arms and his face only a few inches away from mine. I smirked. I could get used to this. He looked peaceful and cute like that, with his eyes closed and his mouth open a little. I took this moment in before yawning. The sun started to shine in our tent, and I heard people talking outside. I glanced back at Hector and frowned. I wanted to stay like this longer. I brushed my fingers through his hair for a moment, and was surprised to find it so soft.

"Huh?" he mumbled as he slowly flickered his eyes open. I quickly withdrew my hand but he grabbed onto it, grinning. "What are you doing?"

I could feel my face turning red, something that rarely happened as I pulled my hand away. "Hector, didn't I fall asleep in your arms outside?"

He nodded. "Yup. I carried you back inside this tent and fell asleep too."

"Why didn't you go back to your tent?"

He grinned. "I thought you could use some company."

I rolled my eyes. "Why would a sleeping person need company?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but you sure seem to like running your fingers through people's hair. Not that I really mind."

"Aw just shut up," I muttered and pushed his chest.

He chuckled. "I bet you were happy to find me sleeping next to you."

I rolled my eyes. "Just shut up. I'm going to go get breakfast," I said as I stood up and stretched. I walked toward the tent flap and sent a glare toward Hector before exiting. Yes, I was very happy to find him sleeping next to me.

* * *

"You! You just don't know when to stop do you!" he shouted.

I turned around and grinned at him. "What can I say, I love to prank people."

"Well this time, you're REALLY dead," he said and I smirked.

"Sorry, but no thanks!" I said as I stood up. I smirked at him and he smirked back. I ducked underneath his arms and got behind him. I jumped on his back and laughed hysterically as he tried to get me off. "It seems like I got you!" I said. Then a sudden strong wind caused Hector to wobble a bit and before I knew it, we were hurdling down the hill. Once we were finally at the bottom, I sighed and got up. "Hey, are you okay?" I said.

"No," he mumbled as he sat up. There was snow plastered onto his armor and clothes. I knelt down and started to brush it off of him. He grabbed onto my arm and pulled me down to him, our faces inches apart.

"Hector! What are you doing?" I said, feeling my face turn a bright red.

He chuckled. "Having a little fun," he said and his lips were on mine. I was taken aback and didn't respond for a moment. Then I kissed back and closed my eyes, savoring the moment. He drew back, and I opened my eyes to see him grinning in triumph.

I stared at him for a moment, my mouth hanging open. I shook my head a little, shaking all the thoughts inside. "Well," I said after a moment, "you're a good kisser."

He laughed. "So are you."

I took a clump of snow from the ground and plopped it down on his head. I giggled as he stared at me with wide, confused eyes. "You look cute."

He grinned. "Well, you're beautiful."

I looked up at the snowflakes falling down from the sky. I felt his fingers brush up against my cheek and I tilted my head back to his beautiful dark blue eyes. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too." I smiled back and we watched the snow fall around us.


End file.
